1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of forming a semiconductor device having a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are widely employed in semiconductor devices, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. Meanwhile, research into a technique of three-dimensionally arranging the capacitor to meet high-integration density of the semiconductor device is underway. In such a case, electrodes of the capacitor have a high aspect ratio. However, electrodes having a high aspect ratio may be susceptible to surface contamination, so electrical characteristics of the capacitor may be degraded.